


Evolution

by KathyAgel



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Free Verse, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 01:54:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17499359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyAgel/pseuds/KathyAgel
Summary: Originally published under the pseud Kelly Barker in the multifandom fanzine Remote Control Issue 13





	Evolution

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published under the pseud Kelly Barker in the multifandom fanzine Remote Control Issue 13

Jack O’Neill  
What do you say about a man like Jack?  
How can you describe someone you rely on  
As much as I do him?  
Someone you trust with your life  
And who has entrusted you with his?

I think I fell in love with him, when I read the report  
Of the first Abydos mission.  
But the man behind the words was nothing at all  
Like I’d imagined.  
He was sarcastic, abrupt, almost rude.  
And so I was almost rude in return.  
I still cringe when I remember the  
Arm wrestling crack I threw at him.

He softened gradually as we gained each other’s trust and respect.  
I learned that long scientific explanations would try his patience.  
And he learned that scientists really aren’t as bad as he’d thought.  
Together, we learned how to be friends.  
And together, we learned to confide in each other.  
We told each other things we’d told no one else  
Knowing that our confidences  
Would be held safe, and never betrayed.

From these I know he hides his inner self so well  
Trying to project a hard outer shell.  
But he’s a man who cares deeply  
Despite the façade he shows the rest of the world.  
I saw the pain he felt when  
Marrin went through her ovarium  
And I know how badly he took it when  
We all thought Daniel was dead

I don’t think he knows how I feel about him  
I’m not quite sure how I feel myself.  
And I’m not sure either of us is ready to find out.  
Until then, we’ll bide our time  
Keep each other safe, and free from harm.  
And who knows what the future will bring?


End file.
